


you'll never meet another me

by saiharakiss



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Creepy Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Obsessive Behavior, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, idk what that tag is i hope it isnt anything weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiharakiss/pseuds/saiharakiss
Summary: “You’re never gonna stop loving me, right? I’m your obsession until we die?”Rantaro has his own number one fan who loves him more than anything in the world. It seems, however, that his love isn't as one-sided as he thought.A continuation to my older work, "i'll follow you until you love me", however it is readable as a standalone fic!!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	you'll never meet another me

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK!!!!!! i am so sorry guys school has been kicking my ass like hell..but i'm back for now, and with more saimami :) rantaro finally realizes how much he likes shuichi ( and all the weird shit he does, for some reason )
> 
> i'm really sorry it's so short though qvq i just needed to get all my amasai feelins out and it turns out those feelings were equivalent to like 1k words of nonsense

“Rantarooo..” Shuichi calls out, as if he weren’t sitting right in front of him. Shuichi’s pale, tender frame seemed to glow in the moonlight beaming through Rantaro’s windows. “Rantarooo..!” He giggled, laying with his back flat against Rantaro’s kitchen counter. The other stared down at him with a blank expression, watching as his body writhed against the cool marble. “Quiet down, will you? My neighbors are going to throw a fit if they hear you calling my name like that.” Rantaro warns, as if he’s even concerned. Really, they won’t hear anything even if Shuichi was louder than that. But he still didn’t want people to know he brought somebody into his house.

He barely wanted them to know that he gave that person permission to get into his house in the first place.

“I don’t care,” He replied simply. “I’m in my beloved’s house. I could barely care about anything else right now, Rantaro.” Rantaro instinctively tenses up as he languidly moves to sit on his hands and knees, leaning closer toward him. “This is heaven, here..” Shuichi spoke as he locked their gazes together. His dull yellow eyes seemed to glow brightly in the dark, raising his hand to gently, tenderly caress the side of Rantaro’s face. “Heaven is here..with you, Rantaro..” Rantaro wanted to grip onto his frail wrist and kiss it, displaying a silent show of affection for once, but his entire body felt heavy.

“I love you, Rantaro!” He beamed, thumb swiping against the flawless skin of Rantaro’s cheek. Rantaro looked him in the eye with an indifferent expression, holding onto his wrist tenderly. He shut his eyes and leaned into the touch, causing Shuichi to pause for a moment.

“..R-Rantaro-”

“You don’t love me. You love the idea of me.” He spoke softly, lips dancing across Shuichi’s palm. He pressed a kiss to the skin, moonlight shining through the windows and landing on Shuichi’s pale frame, making him look like something akin to a mythical creature of the night. Rantaro thinks he’s pretty, actually.

Shuichi stayed silent, lips pressing into a thin line. “Rantaro, I love you more than words can explain. Why are you doubting me?” He asked, trying to ignore the burning fire in his chest, flames tickling the skin where he’d just kissed him. “No, you love my ideal. You love Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Survivor.” He murmurs, his fingers trailing up Shuichi’s arm. “You love the me that Danganronpa created. You barely know me.” Rantaro’s eyes flutter shut as his entire palm covers the back of Shuichi’s hand, holding it to his cheek. Shuichi felt hurt.

“Rantaro..how could you say that? I truly love-”

“Stop it. I accepted this already.” Rantaro firmly spoke, his grip growing slightly tighter. “I know you don’t truly love me, not the way I expected, at least. But that’s fine..” Rantaro hummed, eyes opening to gaze at Shuichi with a look that could turn anyone to stone.

“ _I’ll make you love me, Shuichi._ ‘Cause.. _I love you most._ ”

The words struck Shuichi’s mind and left him dazed, his mind getting foggy from the sudden confession. “..You hear me, Shuichi? I love you most. _I love you so much..”_ A laugh slipped past his lips as he said the words, leaning into Shuichi’s touch. “Shuichi, I love you. I’m so..hah, _happy_ you came to the fanmeet that day.” He stuttered, Shuichi’s eyes widening as his words became more disoriented. “Oh,” He said gently, but it was as if nobody heard it. They were alone, together. This is his dream. Shuichi just didn’t know what to say.

“Love me, won’t you?” Rantaro’s voice dropped, staring intently into Shuichi’s golden orbs. “Love me, please. Love me, and never stop. Promise, Shuichi?” A wicked grin spread across his lips. Shuichi looked closer, only to find that he’s flushed pink and his breathing has become slightly more erratic. Oh..oh, _my._ Shuichi wanted to cry, whether it be from happiness or blissful fear, he was truly in love with the man in front of him.

“Rantaro..my _everything.._ ” His other free hand, now trembling, came to hold the other side of Rantaro’s face with a sickening smile. “I promise, I’ll love you forever with..w-with everything I have. I’ll never stop, even if we die.” With those words, Rantaro groaned. “You’re never gonna stop loving me, right? I’m your obsession until we die?”

Shuichi suppressed the urge to let out a wanton hum. “‘Til we die, even after that.”

Rantaro smiles, grin laced with something unusual. But then again, it was Shuichi who was making him feel like this. It was Shuichi who made him feel like he was dying in the best way. His heart bursted with everything bright and glittery, looking at his love with adoration clear in his eyes. “Thank you, Shuichi..” He whispered, leaning closer to the man in front of him. “Thank you..thank you..” Repeatedly, he would chant out his gratitude to Shuichi as he closed the space between their lips. Shuichi smiled as their lips met, slow and languid as a great contrast to their actions just moments before.

 _My beauty,_ Shuichi thought. _He’s my beauty. Such desperate pleas for love, and my affection..it’s so good.._

Rantaro leaned forward to steal the other’s breath from his very lungs, earning him a small noise in response. _How I love when you take my breath away..I’m the happiest man in the world.._

“Never love anyone but me,” Rantaro breathed out, disconnecting their lips for a split second. Shuichi repositioned himself to where he was now sitting properly on the table, legs dangling off carelessly. Rantaro stood between his legs, hands wandering. “I’ll be the only one you’ve ever loved this much..there’s nobody else who you’ll ever love like me, okay?” The last word he spoke was adorably soft, causing Shuichi’s already-swollen heart to ache. “Of course, Rantaro.” He tilts his head up as they connect their lips once more, bodies bathing in moonlight.

_Nobody could ever love you like I do._

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments!! i'd love to hear your feedback :) have a great day or night, stranger!!


End file.
